


Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Feelings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, k10phit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is in jail over night because some idiots thought it was a good idea to provoke the guy with anger and violence issues. But Scott's out on a date and can't pick him up so he has to stay there for the night.<br/>But then Hank turns up and helps Alex in more ways than he thought possible. Lucky Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Has Nothing To Do With It

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and was bored.  
> So have this thing that I'm not entirely sure what it is.   
> Mistakes have probably been made so apologies in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The side of his face hurt. So did his right hand. And he was pretty sure that his lip is cut and couldn't help but run his tongue over it to feel the sting. Alex could deal better with the sting rather than the aching so it was a kind of nice distraction.   
When the cop that busted him quirked an eyebrow at his face, Alex muttered 'lucky hit'; but none of it was lucky. The three guys who he beat up were at fault. They  _knew_ that Alex was on probation and they  _knew_ that he had anger issues. As well as issues with trust, violence and swearing but no one was really counting.   
But still, Alex found himself in the cell with eight other guys on a Thursday night. Scott was out with Jean and Alex really didn't want to ruin his brother's date night. It wouldn't have been the first time and Alex never felt so shitty. Next to him was Sean Cassidy, high on something and giggling quietly to himself. Sean sat next to Alex because the weedy, drug user was useless in a fight and Alex sat next to Sean in the hopes that no one guy would so there would be a fight. Safety in numbers; or something.   
The cell was cold and Alex had on only his jeans, white singlet and black, leather jacket. His hands, which were usually warm, were frozen. Sean wasn't feeling much of anything to be perfectly honest. The stone was hard against the back of Alex's head but there was no way in hell that he was going to rest against Sean's shoulder. Fuck that.   
How long had it been? And hour? Two? There weren't any windows so there was no way of knowing. None of the other guys had watches. And even if they did, Alex wasn't going to ask them. Two or three were almost as weedy as Sean but the rest were burly or really crazy looking. Alex may have been fucked in the head but he wasn't suicidal.   
Footsteps echoed from the hallway as a guard made his way along. Alex kept his eyes closed, not interested at seeing the new guy they were bringing in. If his head wasn't aching, Alex would've realized that there was only one set of footsteps. He jumped slightly when the cell door opened and the guard spoke.   
"Summers, Cassidy, you're out."  
"By who?" He asked, standing up.  
"Your boyfriend," the Guard jeered, obviously not wanting to be there. Some of the other guys grumbled or huffed because yeah, Alex was gay, but they didn't need to fucking know that. So he followed Sean out of the cell. The red head was swaying slightly and for a moment, Alex thought he was going to fall over but somehow he managed to stay upright. For now.   
Now, Alex had been surprised before. Loads of times. He was surprised when Scott bought him his first car. He was surprised when he got an A in Geology that one time. He was surprised when his parent's died in the plane crash. But this surprise stumped him. Because standing by the officer's desk, looking incredibly uncomfortable, was Hank My-Name-Is-Henry-But-Everyone-Calls-Me-Hank McCoy. At the sight of the lithe, long-limb-ed, bespectacled brunette, Alex's heart raced. So he might have had a crush on the dorky genius since he could remember. Really, he couldn't understand why; he just did.   
"Hey, McCoy!" Sean cheered, wrapped Hank in an awkward hug that he couldn't return since Sean had trapped his arms.   
"Ah, hey Sean. Nice to see you."   
"You too, man. Thanks for busting us out."   
"N-no problem." Sean smiled and turned towards the door, saying that he need to have a smoke once his things were returned. The officer gave Alex back his phone and wallet before he turned to follow Hank out.   
"You paid to get us out?"   
"Yeah. I did." Answered Hank, obviously nervous.   
"How much do I owe you?" The air brisk but Sean seemed fine sitting on the bottom step with a smoke between his lips.   
"Don't worry about it. It's my parents money." And _o_ _h,_ Alex forgot. Even though Hank's family was incredibly well off, Hank was alone. His parents off doing one thing or another and his best friend Raven was over in England with her adopted brother Charles. They were sorting out their step brother's funeral. So Hank was alone again.   
"Fair enough." Alex shrugged, breathing in the city air.   
"Do you need a lift?"   
"Please." Hank nodded and gestured for Alex to follow as he made his way to his Mazda.   
"You coming, Sean?" Asked Hank as he unlocked the door.   
"Nah, I'm good. A friend of mine lives down the road. I'll crash at his. Don't really wanna get in the way of the mood, ya' know?" And no, Hank didn't know. But Alex did and his sent a chill of excitement through his chest.   
"G'night, Cassidy. Don't fall asleep in the gutter," he called and the red head just waved back.   
"What did he mean, not wanting to get in the way?" Hank asked once he was driving.   
"How the hell should I know?" And for a moment, neither talked. The quiet was heavy and Alex's head was already ringing too much. "How'd you know we were there?"   
"Hm?"   
"How did you know Sean and I were in jail?"   
"Oh. W-well I saw you outside the store and I saw those guys provoke you. I saw you beat them up. I wasn't the one to call the cops, however."   
"And Cassidy?"   
"I saw his Facebook status."   
"What an idiot," Alex mumbled. Because really, only an idiot would make a status while he was getting arrested.   
"He is, sometimes." There was a slight smile on Hank's mouth and Alex wanted so badly to see it grow. "Where are you staying?"   
"With my brother, but it's date night and I don't want to get in the way. If you could drop me off at a motel or-"   
"You could stay at mine. My parents... won't mind." The  _aren't there_ wasn't lost on Alex and he had the sense not to comment on it.   
"If it's fine with you."   
"It is." Hank might have answered that a little too quickly and it might have given Alex a little bit of hope towards his one-sided crush that might not have been so one-sided.   
"Thanks."   
"Does it hurt very much? Your face, I mean."   
"Nah," Alex shrugged, staring out the window. "You should've seen the other guys." He tried to play it cool and smirked a little to himself.   
"I did." And that made Alex wince internally because he heard the hint of fear edging at Hank's voice.   
"It was their own dumb fault. They know I have anger issues. And I've been trying, I really have, to get better. But some nights are just shit and it all gets too much and I can't- sorry. You probably don't want to hear it." It took a few heartbeats before Hank replied.   
"Though it may not seem like it, talking does help. The other person might not understand but it gives you the chance to let some of it out. And- and you can talk to me, if you want. I mean- y-you don't have to. Talk to me. To someone else, that is."   
"I just don't want to bother you with it."   
"It wouldn't bother me. I want to help, Alex. I do." And well, shit. Alex wasn't expecting that and he felt his heart swell with affection for the dork sitting next to him, offering him kindness as easily as breathing. And Alex wondered when he got so lucky to have someone like Hank McCoy in his life.   
"Thank you, Hank. Again." 

If someone asked Alex how he found himself where he was, he'd say it started with him talking. About everything. And then Hank offered vodka and smiled stupidly after his third shot. And then Alex was kissing him, pressing his mouth against Hank's more than anything. But Hank wasn't moving away; in fact he was moving closer. When the blonde put his hand on Hank's thigh, the brunette gasped and really, Alex couldn't resist sliding his tongue in.   
And then they were moving against each other as they rolled on the floor of Hank's living room. Alex groaned while Hank writhed underneath him before sliding his hands down the front of the lithe boy's khakis. Hank's long fingers trembled as he tried to pay Alex the same courtesy. Alex would've laughed at how shaky Hank's hands were, undoing his button and pulling down his fly, but the blonde was too busy sucking and biting Hank's neck to do so. But he did manage a groan once Hank griped Alex in his large hands and mimicked his movements.   
They came almost simultaneously, both gasping the other's name into their opened mouths. When both felt like they could move, Hank led them up to his bedroom where they divested each other of their clothes. They then set about exploring the newly exposed skin with hands, lips and tongues. They came twice more that night and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.   
In the small hours of the morning, with his head on Hank's shoulder, Alex smiled to himself. He decided that it wasn't luck that bought him to that moment, or that night. Because luck meant that it would one day stop and Alex didn't want this to stop. Whatever this was. He didn't want to stop holding Hank or kissing him or being with the dorky brunette. And he knew it wasn't love, not yet anyways. But it was sure damn close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I don't own any of the characters because I'm not creative enough to.   
> So this was written purely on a whim and because I adore this strange little pairing.   
> I'd describe it like, you have pairings like Thorki and Stony and Charles/Erik as big movie blockbusters and here you have Hank/Alex as wonderful indie type thing that loads of people love. That make sense?   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, lemme know what you think if you want! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
